One & Only You
by lollipopberry
Summary: SasuSaku. Songfic. Sasuke's P.O.V..One and Only You by Parokya ni Edgar. A synopsis of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship seen through Sasuke's eyes. and through a song. Read if you dare.


**Author's note:** If you know the song, good for you! And if you don't, shame on you! Well, It's okay!

But I suggest that before you'll read this fanfic, you should know what the song is first, and if you want to read the fanfic first before the song, then it's your choice, I'm not the boss of you anyway. Trust me, it's in my intuition that it wouldn't be that interesting if you listen to the song last.

This songfic is dedicated to all Filipino fanfic writers who love writing Naruto fanfics as much as I do.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine, its Masashi Kishimoto's, cause if it ever was mine, it wouldn't be as popular as it is now. And the song One and Only You/Your Song, isn't mine either; it's by the most influential and the best band ever in the Philippines, Parokya ni Edgar.

Anyways, ENJOY! Or friggin' die! --–just kidding!

(Info on how to listen to the song at the end of the page, please.)

(As seen through the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke--in short, Sasuke's P.O.V; that's why it's dark-ish.)

_**One & Only You**_

Songfic by: kumikokunoichi

_It took one look_

_Then forever lay out in front of me_

She was sound asleep in his arms.

As light as a feather and as fragile as a blossom, that's what she was always like.

Her breathes were calm and her face was serene; this was the first time he ever saw her up close when she was unconscious. He was taking the time to permeate every detail of his last night in Konoha.

Of how this unconscious comrade had made her way up to his secure arms.

Of why he considered leaving everything just for that one person when he had everything that he once lost….

He looked down at her sleeping body; he even had someone love him--"_…with all my heart!"_ she screamed.

He thought wrong about her. He thought that she just saw him as a trophy; that her aim was just to be popular when she ends up with him. But she was different; she was much more than that.

If he was to say the truth, he didn't want to let go of her. He doesn't know the reason behind this…but it was what he was feeling at that time. She fitted so perfectly in his arms. And he knew that the time will come when he had to put her down and leave…and yet, he doesn't want to.

Oblivious to what he was doing, his hands' grip on her tightened, and his arms clasped her body in an unyielding contact. From afar, it would seem that he was caressing her--locked safely in his secure arms….and he was.

Her head leaning at his heart; she was without doubt unaware that she was listening to Sasuke's heartbeat in her dreamless slumber.

_Lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub_

He could definitely hear it as well, though usually he doesn't. And now, it was peculiar that he could hear it--maybe because it was beating faster than usual….but for what? Or _who_?

"Can you hear that, Sakura?" he muttered. "Why is it…" he looked down at her once again, making him finish his diction with only just a whisper. "…beating faster?"

She didn't respond.

Because…

It wasn't a question anymore…

The answer was already in front of him.

He stared at her, the pace of the thumping noise inside him fastened. Out of the corner of his mind, he now knew what the reason is….he just doesn't want to admit it.

He gently put her down on a near bench, his hands hesitating to completely lay her down on its cold surface.

Tears that rolled down her face earlier, were now getting dry, its trail was visible on her cheeks. And he still stood there looking at her when he should be going.

He started with one step. And stopped. His feet didn't move.

He slowly turned his head and took one last look at her.

All he wanted was for that despicable person to die-- but he wasn't aware of the fact that deep inside, all he wanted was someone who cares for him deeply…..and here she was….

The last person he saw before he left Konoha….Haruno Sakura.

And he proceeded….leaving her behind and never looking back.

--

He didn't sleep again that night. He just lay awake in his bed looking at the ceiling. It was so dull and dreary there on Orochimaru's headquarters that he could bore himself to death.

But that wasn't the cause why he didn't sleep…

It was this face of girl….

The face that he last saw before he left.

He wondered what was wrong with him. Why he couldn't easily erase her face away from his thoughts….because of just one look, it stayed in his mind forever.

_One smile_

_Then I died_

_Only to be revived by you_

He gasped for air because of the uneasy atmosphere all around him. War was breaking loose throughout the place….and he had enough.

Too damaged to fight, and too tired to live.

So he settled himself in an isolated cave and looked at himself; he was a mess--blood was all over his body and he wasn't sure whose blood was in him, his blood or the enemy's. He had a deep ugly wound engraved upon his entire chest and blood was streaming from it; flooding up his whole body.

He knew that any minute now he's going to take his last breathe……inside that dark cave because of blood loss. He gulped. Breathing heavily as he observed his slow death; pain was starting to fade from his wound at a snail's pace, he was becoming numb all over.

The earth rumbled from explosions from afar. And he could still hear shinobis fighting.

His last hours on earth are now limited and he started to wonder what was going to happen to him after his death… would people still remember him?

Of course, they'll remember him. As the traitor that left the village just to kill his only brother who deeply cared for him. No, not just a traitor, but a stupid traitor. He doesn't even deserve a proper burial ceremony.

But he doesn't care--why would he care?

He closed his eyes. Trying to forget the sting in his wound and listen at the last sounds that he's going to hear…

Another large explosion that made the earth rumble. He could hear many harmless trees collapsing to the ground--but there was this soft sound that took his attention, footsteps running in a fast rate, and it was coming louder and clearer by every passing second. Six feet are running; two from a human, and the other was from a small four-legged animal. Then the running suddenly stopped, he opened his eyes and settled his black eyes to the mouth of the cave, expecting that an enemy might appear…..the bushes rustled….he tightly held his weapon.

"There he is." The small dog said.

He gripped his katana tighter; he had the feeling that it was an enemy searching for him.

A silhouette figure was standing behind the dog, he stared at it closely, he couldn't see well because of the darkness of the cave and the blinding afternoon light from the outside.

"…Sasuke…" he heard the person say in a soft feminine voice. A familiar voice that made him unwittingly loosen his grip on his weapon.

That person ran up to him. And he didn't even feel that this person would do him any harm, he didn't understand why his body reacted as if this person was a companion and not an enemy.

Then, he found himself staring at those concerned emerald eyes.

_Sakura…_he couldn't even mumble her name. He was dumbfounded at suddenly seeing her.

It has been a long time since he closely looked at her.

He stole a quick glance to observe her. She didn't have that round child-like face anymore, the shape of her face now resembled that of a woman, and her eyes lost its innocence as if she has gone through so many hard times, but still, they were beautiful. His black orbs traveled down to her lips, ever since they were young, it was always cherry-colored, and now, not only it was cherry-colored, it was plump and luscious. Her hair was the only thing that didn't change.

She was biting at her lower lip indicating that she was concentrating.

He just watched her. As she was intently looking at his…….._body_?

There was a flicker of determination in her eyes as she looked at him….or his body. He was now getting the idea that this Sakura is planning of something involving her and his body. And it's not going to be pretty….

Her fast hands suddenly grabbed his shirt and tore it apart. Her hands were so swift that he didn't even see them move until those hands were already grasping his shirt!

His eyes were as large as saucers now.

_**WHAT THE--?!**_ He was shocked. Is she going to rape him in this close-to-death state?!

"It's now or never" maybe that was what Sakura was thinking. That's why she was going to….rape him. It was what Sasuke was thinking that Sakura might do to him anyway.

He grabbed her hands before she can even do anything. Her hands were still soft, but he could remember that it was much softer when they were younger.

His black pearl orbs are now locked with emerald ones.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" he calmly asked, though it was obvious that he was kind of uneasy.

"Let go of me, Sasuke." She answered in an impatient annoyed tone, struggling from his grip.

"No."

She groaned in an irritated manner. "Just let me go and do my job."

"No." he replied, his grip on her tightened.

"Don't be so stubborn, Sasuke!" she slightly shouted at him. "I'm trying to heal you here!" she now roared. Her strength suddenly became monstrous freeing her bound hands from Sasuke's hold. Though, one hand was still tightly grasping her wrist.

His eyes widened once again. He completely got the wrong idea. Sakura's goal was entirely distant from what he was thinking. He looked away from her gaze and let go of her hand. He was embarrassed of his thoughts. This was the first time he ever thought of something wrong and humiliating. So, he just stayed quiet and let her heal him.

He can now feel her warm hands slightly touching his wounded skin.

He was looking away from her, somewhat hiding something…his face was hidden in the dark that you would never see the reaction in his face. He wasn't aware of it and wasn't even sentient why his face was burning hot, especially on the cheeks.

He thought of the things that changed after so many years, and it was planted in his mind that so much has changed; he didn't even know that she now has the capability to heal and not to mention the surprising fact that she's got terrifying monstrous strength…and even the smallest detail entered his mind, she's not calling him with that suffix anymore.

Admitting it wouldn't be his cup of tea, but, it was kind of nice finally having her around…

Even so, something felt wrong…he now remembered, why was he letting her heal him?

"Stop." He said. He clasped her hand, halting it from moving. She looked at their intertwined hands, wondering why he suddenly stopped her.

His eyes looked straight at her. "Why are you doing this, Sakura…?" he finally asked.

She has a confused look on her face as she stared back at him. "I..." she muttered under her breathe. Her eyes now settled on her hands, with Sasuke's still holding it.

_I…really don't know…_she thought. She didn't know if it was a force of habit rushing to a patient that needed help and made her do that, however, she knows that there was something more why she rushed up to him and heal him without even thinking.

She stayed quiet, she was thinking whether or not tell the truth that she doesn't know or just simply answer him that it's her job. But he was still looking at her; waiting for her answer.

He let out a deep sigh. "You shouldn't be doing this…" he mumbled.

"W-what? Wh—"she was suppose to ask 'why' but he didn't even let her finish.

He cut her off with words that made the silence even more uncomfortable. "I'm your enemy now." His eyes coldly stared at her. Those words hung in the air; that place now was too intense for words as they just gazed at each other.

And, as if she didn't hear anything from him, she still resumed on healing him.

"Sakura." His tone was stern. And yet, she still did her job.

"Stop this now, Sakura. Just leave me--"

"No Sasuke." She talked back; the tone of her voice higher. "You're not my enemy…" She whispered. Her hands filled with chakra as it traveled down his wounded body. "You're…my friend." She gazed at him, tears filling up at the corner of her eyes. "And that won't ever change."

"No, Sakura. We're not friends." the presumed words that he was suppose to speak was stuck in his throat. He couldn't speak after what she just said; it kept him silent in his place.

There was something in Sakura's words that made him feel like he's twelve again; like he was still with the team without his departure happening; it made him feel like they weren't apart for so many years. If he didn't stop it, he could've smiled right there in front of her. And it was irritating that he doesn't even know the reason behind it.

He couldn't find the right words to say, and just settled on those same old words. "You're annoying." His choice of words made her stop and just look at him. It has been a long time since she heard those words. Though it was kind of tactless of him, she was delighted to hear those same words again. She felt like she was talking to the same old Sasuke that she knew.

A sweet gentle smile curved at her cherry-colored lips "Thanks, and you're a bastard." She teased back

He smirked. That was the first time she called him that and he wasn't even mad.

But something ended that gentle moment. "Ugh." He suddenly grunted. He abruptly felt pain in his large wound. "You're gonna be okay, Sasuke." She reassured.

Cold sweat trickled down his face. His body couldn't endure it anymore; it was giving up…

His eyes were slowly closing; but he was trying his best to keep them open. "Don't close your eyes yet, Sasuke." She said, trying to heal him faster. He was trying not close his eyes; he doesn't want to lose sight of the girl beside him.

"Sasuke!" he could hear her.

But he couldn't stop it anymore, the time came when his eyes completely closed and he could see nothing but darkness. His breathing slowed; so did his heartbeat. And his body was numb. Darkness filled up his mind.

And still, in the darkness, one image remained.

In his sleep of death…the image of Sakura's sweet gentle smile still lingered inside his mind…

--

He opened his eyes and saw a blinding light. Was he dead?

The place became clearer as his eyes adapted itself from the light……_a white room_. He thought. The room was filled with the scent of freshly-picked flowers, and though he couldn't see it, he knew that it was placed somewhere in his left.

"You're finally awake."

His eyes searched for that person and finally settled on a familiar face.

A sweet smile was painted on her lips; the same smile that he last saw and lingered in his sleep.

_Sakura…_

And for the first time, his lips uncontrollably curved, it wasn't a smirk, it was a smile…

_To be continued…_

--

Hey you guys! If you liked my songfic, then tell me! Just click that review button.

If you _really_ liked my songfic, then tell me to friggin' continue you it, coz this lazy person doesn't really have plans on doing so. And FYI, the lyrics haven't even gotten to the chorus yet!

ANYWAYS!

You can search for the song in youtube or something, just type "One and Only You – Parokya ni Edgar" or "Your song – Parokya ni Edgar" or if you don't want to watch it…send me a message and I'll give you a website where you can just listen to it and at the same time read its lyrics.


End file.
